What Happened After
by LimitedByCreativity
Summary: What happened after Mike wed the mystery woman at the end of series five? My take on what happened to all the housewives immediatly after, and who the woman was. Oneshot. Please read and review!


_Okay, so it has been forEVER since I wrote in the "Desperate Housewives" fandom, but watching the finale of S5 (we don't get it in Sweden as quick as in America ¬¬), I got a plotbunny!_

_So, here is a __oneshot__ about the aftermath of S5._

_I shan't continue it…_

_But its just the immediate follow-up with all the characters' storylines._

_My personal opinion on them LOL. XD _

_Disclaimer: I own a car. A house. A flying saucer. Yet I do not own Desperate Housewives. Marc Cherry does. Lucky Guy. Ever had days when you wish you were Marc? I do._

_(it felt good using that again!!) _

* * *

**What Happened After**

_Lynette Scavo_

Lynette had been one of the first out of the church after the wedding, dragging her reluctant family behind, and got home in five minutes flat, skipping the reception and rushed upstairs to lock herself in the bathroom and, if she was lucky, die there.

This had to be the worst pregnancy yet. There wasn't a moment that she didn't feel nauseous, and her damn doctor hadn't been very helpful _at all_.

"_It's just because its twins, and you are obviously an older woman now." _

Bastard.

And Tom – Tom, bless his heart – had been so sweet; holding back her hair as she vomited, allowing her to take our her violent mood swings on him, making up excuses to their friends and family who had yet to share in the "joyful" news. He was truly the best husband she could've landed, and she adored him for it.

He was also positively ecstatic about the two new arrivals, now the shock had worn off, and she despised him for that.

Every time she uttered one complaint, he would be right beside her, whispering "It'll all be worth it," and giving her a hug, and how she _wished _he could be just as unhappy as she was; as they say, misery loves company.

But, then again, he had always been a family man. Six children must be a blessing in his mind.

Well, technically, seven children.

Lynette sat back on her heels, supporting herself with the toilet bowl; she hadn't thought about Kayla in years. Tom had gone to visit her for two weeks every summer since she left, but Lynette had never asked about her – the scars Kayla had left were still raw. Lynette wondered how she would feel when she discovered she was to have even more younger siblings.

Because, of course, _everybody _had to find out eventually, unless Lynette started a rumour herself about "sudden weight gain".

"Mommy?"

Lynette had to fight back a groan at the sound of Penny's little voice coming through the door, "What?"

"Mommy, Daddy sent me to ask if you're okay. …are you okay?"

"Dandy," came the bitter reply, as Lynette unsteadily got to her feet and grabbed the sink, turning on the tap and washing her face.

"And Parker wants to know what's for dinner. Porter and Preston wanna order pizza, but Daddy says that's too unhealthy, so they sent me to ask what you're making,"

Lynette's stomach lurched just at the thought of food and she staggered to the door, opening it wide and pulling a smile into place.

"Well, what do you want me to make, sweetie?" she asked.

Penny shrugged, "I thought I could just make something myself. We learnt in school that food makes women nauseous at the start of pregnancy,"

Lynette's smile slowly fell from her face, "W-what did you say?"

Penny frowned, confused, "You're pregnant."

"H-how…no, I'm not!"

"Of course you are! The illness in the morning, the visits to the doctor, drinking juice at dinner instead of that 'cheeky glass of wine'," Penny checked all of the evidence of on her fingers, grinning sarcastically with the last one.

"B-but…"

"If you're worried about me growing up too fast, don't worry – Parker figured it out first and just told me."

Lynette stared, mouth agape at her daughter, as Penny started heading for the door.

"And don't worry about a thing, Mommy – _everyone _knows. Porter e-mailed everyone we know before church today; 'for fun' he said."

Lynette groaned loudly, "No, no, no…"

She was cut off by the phone ringing.

* * *

_Gabrielle Solis_

Gabrielle was still frowning as she entered the house, annoyed at Ana. Every man who looked that girl's way during the ceremony received a small smile and flirtatious wave in return. And, of course, Carlos was _always _on Ana's side, because of that little 'boo-hoo, she's such a bitch!' act the teenager had put on. Didn't that man _see _what a bad influence she was on Juanita and Cecilia??

She smirked to herself as she placed her purse on the table – her husband had always been distracted by a pretty face. She would know.

"Gabby? You okay?"

Gabrielle turned to see her husband standing behind her, Cecilia sitting on his shoulders, gripping tightly onto his hair.

"Fine. Why?" she asked with a phony smile.

"You just seemed…quiet. Pensive," Carlos chuckled, "I'd thought you'd have a lot to talk about after that wedding."

"Heh heh…yeah. Certainly not how I thought it would go." Gabrielle chuckled, sitting on one of the dining chairs.

"Well, I'm gonna take the girls out for some ice-cream. Wanna come?"

She fixed him with a hard look, "I spent _weeks_ dieting to fit into this dress, Carlos. I am not going to start eating ice-cream again and ruin it,"

"Fine, fine!" Carlos exclaimed, rolling his eyes, "I should be used to it by now,"

"Hmm, yes," Ana sighed, appearing beside him, holding Juanita's hand, "Maybe you're just remembering a younger woman who could eat what she wanted and burn it off easily."

She smirked cruelly at Gabrielle, who gasped in anger and surprise.

"Like me!" Ana finished happily, linking arms with Carlos, "Come on, let's go get some milkshakes,"

Gabrielle smoldered as Ana led Carlos out the door, Juanita in tow and Cecilia concentrating on not hitting her head on any doorways.

That girl was a huge pain in her ass, no doubt about it! And she was definitely up to something.

Suddenly, Gabrielle was hit with a great idea – an idea she should've had in the very beginning. Kicking off her shoes, she ran up the stairs into Ana's room, which was strangely neat and tidy for a teenage girl. She pulled out her phone and photographed where everything was so she'd remember, before starting her search.

She started with the bedside table – no luck. Then Ana's desk – again, fruitless. She was momentarily distracted in the closet by all the beautiful dresses Ana's boyfriends had given her, but didn't find what she was looking for.

Ten minutes later, Gabrielle could be find lying on her stomach in her husband's niece's room, head and arms under the bed. Finally, Gabrielle stuck gold and emerged with a shoebox marked _Secrets ;) _in Ana's familiar hand.

She opened it slowly – inside was a little wooden box, and a white and pink diary.

Jackpot.

She first went for the little box and, opening it, found a golden locket – opening it, she saw a man and a woman on either side, who must be Ana's parents. She replaced that, sighing sadly – Ana had had a terrible time of it.

Also inside the box was a condom, which instantly dissolved Gabrielle's sympathy.

Replacing the box, she moved to the diary – surprised to find it unlocked for just a moment, Gabrielle opened it.

Before she could begin reading it, she heard voices downstairs and the door opening. Snapping the book shut, she tucked it back in the box and closed it, pushing it back under the bed. She stood up and, making sure everything was as it was, ran out of the bedroom and diving into her own just as Ana came upstairs, licking an ice-cream cone contently.

* * *

_Bree Hodge_

If asked, Bree would say the wedding was a lovely affair.

How was the food? Well, Bree would smile politely and say it had been a gorgeous reception, but she couldn't answer that question, as she was in fact the caterer.

Do you cry at weddings? Bree would shake her head and say she couldn't make herself cry at happy occasions like weddings.

But, in truth, Bree was just saying that would be expected to say – what she was sure everyone was saying.

Bree Hodge's mind had not been on the happy couple at all throughout the ceremony or the reception. Instead, her mind had been firmly on the man sitting behind her, the man who kept his distance at the reception, the man who had been in her head for the past few weeks; Karl Mayer.

After she had fired him as her divorce lawyer, Karl had kissed her. And she had kissed back. He had attempted to move her to the couch to, undoubtedly, make love to her but she had chickened out suddenly, using the excuse that she did not want their first time to be in such an unromantic place. Karl had argued that none of his exes had minded, and that it wasn't the _place _that determined the romance – it was who you were with. Although these were certainly valid points – well, maybe the latter more so… - Bree had flounced out, telling him she 'might' see him soon. And she had tried to, once or twice, but they seemed to have conflicting schedules and Orson seemed reluctant to let her from him sight.

Also, Bree – although she hated to admit it – was slightly frightened. She was by no means inexperienced, but she had only been with one man for several years now, and as of late hadn't had much…practice, mostly because she still didn't allow Orson in her bed, and he seemed happy for her to have that one privilege.

Obviously, considering his philandering ways, Karl Mayer had extensive experience and probably set his proverbial bar very high. And Bree was loathe to…disappoint him. Disappoint anyone, for that matter!

She sighed loudly as she supported the staggering Orson into their house – he had let himself go a bit at the reception, and was now absolutely drunk, and by the time she had finally lay him down on the sofa, he was unconscious.

She sighed unhappily as she removed her shawl and dropped her purse on the table, for once too tired to make sure everything was in its proper place. Her blackmailing husband lay, drunk and unconscious, on her sofa and she was having unwelcome thoughts about another man – her best friend's best husband at that! How different she was from the Bree van de Kamp of days gone by.

She sighed again and moved as if to go to the kitchen before stopping. She was right. She _was _different than the old Bree and should live as such. Her first husband, Rex, had been unhappy in their marriage and had gone to extremes to find satisfaction. Although she knew it hurt terribly, Bree could find no reason why she couldn't do likewise.

And maybe hurting Orson like this was the little push he needed.

Feeling braver than she had in months, she left the house again and climbed into her car, not allowing herself to think at all as she drove to Karl Mayer's house.

Before she knew it, she was standing outside his door, nervously fidgeting as she pressed the bell.

A moment later, it opened and there he stood, just as handsome as he had looked in church that morning; he was still dressed in his suit, but had removed his tie and undone the top few buttons.

"Bree!" he exclaimed, surprised. She smiled unsurely, rubbing the back of her neck with one hand.

"May I come in?" she asked politely.

He nodded wordlessly and let her in.

"Well, see, Karl…it has been a while since, aah, what happened," Bree stuttered, butterflies in her stomach as he closed the door, "And I just thought…"

"Bree," Karl interrupted her and she closed her mouth, grateful to him for forcing her to stop rambling, "I know why it took so long for you to come back to me,"

Bree suddenly felt hideously embarrassed and turned away, walking towards the window, "Where's your son?"

"At his mom's for a day or two. Look, Bree, I know you're scared."

"Scared?" Bree said shrilly as she turned back to him.

"Uh-huh. I have a certain, uhm, _reputation _on Wisteria Lane, and you yourself have been hurt much like I hurt Susan."

Bree arched an eyebrow, wondering if she should mention how far he was from the truth.

"And, as I know…" Karl continued, "Your marriage has been on the rocks lately, so you'll be…out of practice, shall we say?"

Bree stiffened; he hit the nail on the head with that one.

"Bree…" he said softly, stepping forward and cupping her face with his hands, "I am not going to hurt you."

Bree looked deeply into her eyes and gave a shuddering sigh, feeling a wave of heat rush up her body at his touch. She saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed nervously and then his face was inclining towards hers, his lips just brushing hers. Bree's eyes fluttered closed and she took hold of his lapels, pulling him into a deeper kiss. This quickly became much more passionate, as Karl pushed her almost roughly against the walls, their mouths clashing together and tongues dueling, hands gripping and clawing.

Just as she began to tug at the buttons on his shirt, he lifted her off her feet by the waist, carrying her towards his bedroom. As Karl lay her onto the bed, the mattress pressed against her back as his body covered hers and his lips occupied hers once more, Bree reminded herself that she could do this.

She just didn't think.

* * *

_Katherine Mayfair_

Katherine lay on the bed, her hands knotting together nervously as she waited.

Today had been a rush of events that had all blended together in her mind; the ceremony, the reception (where she may or may not have drunk a little too much wine), and then that e-mail she got from the Scavos announcing Lynette was pregnant…

Her head was still in a whirl, but she knew it had every right to be.

It had been a confusing day; blissfully happy, sure, but confusing nonetheless.

And Dylan had shown up, out of the blue, with her husband and little baby. And Katherine had been ecstatic, talking to her gorgeous daughter, getting to know her son-in-law and playing grandmother. Surprisingly, it had been the highest point of her day – the rest had been tainted somewhat with sadness.

She thought of Lynette – if she knew one thing about her, it was that she wasn't gonna be happy about this pregnancy.

She thought of Gabrielle – Gabrielle, and that demon child living with her. Katherine knew of teenager's ways, but this Ana sounded like a _real _brat.

She thought of Bree – she had been working so hard to be happy, but Katherine knew better than to assume all was right in the Hodge home. And she worried about what extremes Bree might go to this time.

But most of all, she thought of Susan – she wondered how Susan might feel right now, at home, with her family. She knew Julie had also returned today, and wondered if Susan had been as happy as she herself had been.

"You okay?" asked a voice, "You're looking kinda of…out of it,"

Katherine turned her head in the direction of the voice and smiled softly, sitting up, "It's been a confusing day. But a wonderful day. And made all the better by you being here,"

Mike Delfino chuckled as he lay across the bed, his head beside hers, "Do you think you made the right choice?"

"Do _you_?" Katherine threw back, smiling. Mike pretended to think about it for a moment, before nodding.

"Yeah. Yeah, pretty sure…Mrs. Delfino,"

Katherine giggled ecstatically at her new name, lowering her head to kiss him, "I'm glad!"

Mike quickly overthrew her, rolling so he was on top.

Yes, Katherine wondered as she lay beneath Mike, kissing his neck gently, how it was possible that any of her friends could be as happy as she.

But she did not see her new husband looking out the window towards Susan Mayer's house.

* * *

_Susan Mayer_

Susan sat in her kitchen, tapping her fingers against the table and smiling slightly.

She had had a very relaxed day, at home with her children. MJ had been even more happy than she to see his big sister home, and even more so upon meeting her new boyfriend Anthony, who was lovely.

She had decided to forgo Mike's wedding – she definitely knew she still had feelings for him, and decided it would be easier to let go once she had cut him from her life as much as possible. Clearly, since they had a son together, it would not be that easy but she would try. She did it with Karl once.

"Hey, Mom. Still up?"

Susan turned to see Julie looking curiously at her, dressed in pajamas and holding a cup of tea; her bedtime ritual. Susan chuckled at the familiarity and nodded, "Yep. Just…sorting out some stuff,"

"Okay. Well, let me know if I can help," Julie offered. Susan shook her head sadly.

"No thanks. You've done that your whole life, Jules. Lemme handle something for once, see what's so good about it," Susan grinned, kissing her daughter's cheek.

Julie laughed, "This should be good. Alright, goodnight, Mom."

"'Night, sweetie,"

As Julie went upstairs, Susan made her mind up. Grabbing the phone, she dialed in the number and leant forward, looking at the article in her hand.

"Hello," she greeted once the phone at the other end was answered, "My name is Susan Mayer. I would like to book a flight to Canada, please?"

Susan looked down again at the photo of her and Jackson.

And she smiled.

* * *

_Well, I hope that was okay ^^ I spent a while on it!_

_Please review XD_

_Beth xx_


End file.
